Written in Flames
by Violetcarson
Summary: Story collection of unrelated SessKag drabbles. Most recent fiction:  Kagome and the Terrible, Horrible, No good, Very Bad Day
1. Written in Flames

Title: Written in Flames  
Author: Violetcarson  
Theme: Billow  
Genre: Drama, Angst  
Rating: PG  
Original Post Date: Apr. 25  
Word Count: 200 (Woo! Didn't think I could do it!)  
Summary: The fire consumes, and Kagome despairs.  
A/N: Won joint 3rd, tied with Forthright's drabble. *points wildly* OMG!

This is where I'll post my SessKag drabbles, from Dokuga_contest. Maybe I'll even throw in a oneshot or two!

S*K*S*K*S*K*S*K*S*K*S*K*S*K

Black smoke billowed out of the gaping hole in the roof. The flames danced wildly, whipping back and forth in the stream of air that couldn't contain them. Ash drifted down around her, a harsh mockery of snow. Yells surrounded her, instructions shouted, but her attention was focused. Her gaze never wavered from the entrance.

Kagome's heart pounded harshly in her chest, and her throat ached with tears that she couldn't release. _They're okay,_ she told herself. _They're both coming out of there okay._

When the roof started to collapse, her scream rent the air, louder than the crackling flames, louder than the yells of those fighting the blaze, louder than the blood pounding in her ears. She curled into herself, and cried. Her mind rang with shock, and replayed over and over, _No, he's not dead. They're okay. He got them both out. They're okay. Oh God!_

There was a shout and she looked up through tear-stained eyes. A figure approached, his white clothing made gray, a small bundle in his arms. She stumbled toward them, tears dripping. Her arms closed around them both, and her voice choked on a laugh as Sesshoumaru handed her their son. _Thank you…_


	2. Rather Like My Thighs

**Title:** Rather Like My Thighs  
**Author:** Violetcarson  
**Theme:** Twitch  
**Genre: **Humor, General  
**Ratings: **K+  
**Word Count: **200  
**Summary: **Sesshoumaru is asleep. Kagome finds this distinctly unamusing.  
**Notes:** I should not listen to Beauty and the Beast and write at the same time. Ever. XD

Originally Posted November 14, 2010, won joint 4th on Dokuga Contest

* * *

Kagome's morning began with a mouthful of fur.

"Gah!" She spat the offending fluffiness out of her mouth, which was very dry and full of the taste of dog hair. She coughed and wheezed, trying to clear her offended nasal passages. When her mouth felt relatively normal, she sat up to investigate her unusual condition. In front of her there appeared to be a small hill covered with fluffy white fur.

And then the hill _snored._ She grimaced at the sleeping taiyoukai, and pulled herself away from the tail curled around her. She picked her way to his face over the torn ground and broken bits of plant matter and dead demons.

For a moment, she felt tenderness swell in her heart as she watched him sleep. He had really worn himself out fighting those oni the previous evening.

Then she recovered.

"Wake up!" she yelled towards his drooping ear. It twitched, and the world spun suddenly.

She found herself clasped between two massive paws, and a cold nose snuffled against her neck before the sleepy rumbling restarted. She growled to herself, trying and failing to wiggle free. "Stupid cuddly youkai!"

It was going to be a very long morning.

* * *

End Notes: I LIVE! Kind of.


	3. Kagome and the Terrible, HorribleDay

Kagome and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

Frustration didn't begin to describe it. Rage came close, but tripped halfway past the finish line, falling to land in a smelly puddle of mud. This was the kind of day that made you want to scream at a television, bash in doors, beat your head against various walls, and cry in corners feeling enormously sorry for yourself. Kagome stomped up the stairs to her apartment, shooting daggers at walls, mentally disemboweling random passersby. She slammed the key into place, and wrenched open the door. A quiet look and two strong, striped arms surrounded her. She breathed in deeply. _Perfection_.

* * *

I found it rather sweet. :D Originally posted on dokuga_contest...a while ago, for the 100th drabble milestone. XD Review please!


End file.
